ABSURD
by dionlychanyeol
Summary: Beginilah kisah cinta Sehun bersama Luhan yang berakhir tragis. HunHan here. Slight! KrisTao/Kai/Chanyeol/Dyo. Warning! Failed Humor, Romance. Bad Summary.


**Title: **ABSURD

**Maincast:** HunHan

**Other Cast:** EXO

**Warning: **Thypo(s), YAOI, OOC, DLDR!

**AN:** kalau pernah menemukan ff ini di fp, itu memang ff saya (cuma ini diedit sedikit karena ini diposting di fp sebelum EXO comeback kemarin, menyesuaikan sama their new look), karena saya yakin 100% gak ada yang niat menjiplak ff kaya gini hwhw. DLDR!

**©HUNHAN©**

Sehun ngebolak-balik buku gombalannya. Udah beberapa hari ini, dia emang punya rencana nembak Luhan pake kata-kata gombalan. Luhan, si namja cantik yang udah mirip bidadari jatuh dari genteng. Eeaaa.

Kai, orang yang merangkap temen sebangku Sehun ngeliatin Sehun yang lagi asik baca buku. Tumben. Ini bukan malem Jumat, kan? Aura Sehun mendadak horor.

"Hun, lu baca buku apaan?"

"Buku gombalan.."

"Setdah siapa yang mau lu gombalin?"

"Luhan dong."

Kai cuma membulatkan mulutnya sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Emang bakal mempan?"

"Ya jangan panggil Sehun kalo gue gak bisa dapetin Luhan." ucap Sehun bangga, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya, membaca.

**©HUNHAN©**

Bel pulang udah bunyi dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Sehun langsung nyamperin Luhan yang lagi kerepotan ngeberesin buku-bukunya.

"Luhan mau Sehun bantuin gak?"

"Mau.."

"Goceng tapi ya,"

BRUAK!

Sehun meringis ngusap-ngusap jidatnya yang kena pukul kamus tebel dari Luhan. Kepalanya keliengan.

"Becanda Han, ganas amat.."

"Bodo."

Luhan mendengus kesel. Hidung Luhan ngeluarin asep. Polusi woy polusi!

Sehun kemudian ikut bantuin Luhan ngerapiin bukunya. "Luhan ntar sore ada acara kagak?"

"Ada, nemenin umma cukur bulu kaki di Holland."

"Saoloh -_-"

Gak beda jauhlah sama ummanya Sehun. Kalo umma Luhan ke Holland buat cukur bulu kaki, umma Sehun ke Holland buat muterin kincir angin #bedatipis #serupatapitaksama.

"Serius nih, kalo kagak ada Sehun mau ngajak Luhan kencan."

"Kemana?"

"Kuburan, cari nomer togel."

"Ogah.."

Luhan yang udah selesai ngerapiin bukunya langsung ngibrit ke luar dari kelas. Sehun pun ngejar Luhan. Pake background angin sepoi-sepoi sama efek slow motion. Kasih Backsound terajana juga boleh. Bebas, kak.

"Dateng ya, ntar sore Sehun mau ngomong sesuatu ke Lulu. Sehun tunggu jam empat di perempatan lampu merah di warung pak haji Chen. Oke? Bai bai Lulu.."

**©HUNHAN©**

"SAMLEKOM!"

"Kumsalam, udah pulang Hun?"

"Iya mma,"

Sehun ngelepas sepatunya trus cium tangan ummanya –Dio- yang lagi sibuk ngejait kolor punya appanya yang bolong di bagian selangkangan. Buset.

"Mak, nanti Hun bagi duit mak.."

"Ya udah makan dulu gih,"

Sehun yang kelewat seneng, meluk Dio umma. Terus cium pipi ummanya. Tapi aksinya dihentikan ummanya karena Sehun nyiumnya pake kuah. Banjir. Buang-buang air, padahal udah musim kemarau. Iya aja.

Sehun beranjak ke kamarnya setelah si umma nendang bokongnya sampe terpental. Maklum, ummanya mantan preman pasar.

Di kamar ada Chanyeol, hyungnya. Dia keliatan lagi galau, udah seminggu gak mau makan. Makannya badannya kurus kering kaya sapu lidi. Gak sih. Boong. Pipinya masih chubby, kok.

"Hyung, gua bingung nih.." Sehun baringan di kasur sambil natep langit-langit. Chanyeol yang lagi duduk di bangku sambil baca komik langsung nutup komiknya.

"Gua juga Hun.."

Suasana kemudian sepi. Yang terdengar cuma bunyi jarum jam sama helaan napas. Kadang kedenger bunyi kentut Chanyeol dibarengi kentutnya juga. Semacam konser orchestra dadakan. Tapi gak gitu juga kaliik.

"Astagfirullah.." Sehun ngelus dadanya, gila baunya macem parfum Kai kalo lagi kencan sama Meonggu. Kencannya pakai tanda kutip karena Meonggu hanya seekor anjing sexy kesayangan Kai dari kecil. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kai itu harus sexy, Meonggu salah satunya.

Out of topic kayanya. Serius ya.

Sebenernya Sehun minta saran ke hyungnya cara nakhlukin hati Lulu. Si namja cantik yang udah bikin hidung Sehun kembang-kempis dua minggu ini. Tapi kalau ngeliat Chanyeol yang lagi galau –bahasa orang alaynya- Sehun gak tega. Yang ada Chanyeol bunuh diri si pohon bonsai belakang rumah.

Tapi berhubung dia butuh solusi, jadi Sehun beranikan diri ngomong ke Chanyeol. Daripada Sehun ikutan galau. Ntar yang ada dia ikut nemenin Chanyeol gantung diri.

"Hyung/ Hun.."

"Lu duluan dah."

"Kagak mau! Ladies first!"

"MAKSUD LU?" Chanyeol udah siap ngepret Sehun pake duit. Biasa anak papi Bo$$ $uho gak boleh madesu. Eh tapi ngepretnya cuma pake duit cibu, soalnya papi Bo$$ $uho belum nyetak uang hari ini.

"Hyung.. gua bingung.."

"Gua juga bingung Hun.."

"Bingung kenapa lu, hyung?"

"Gua bingung, takdir mempermainkan gua.. udah dua minggu ini suara kentut gua fales. Ntar kalau Baekhyun baby tau, gue bisa diputusin. Gua kentut aja fales, sedangkan dia you know lah, Hun.. Pacar macam apa gua TTATT"

Saoloh. Akhirnya Sehun beneran cari benang di lemari si umma buat dipake gantung diri di pohon bonsai belakang rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu yang ditunggu Sehun pun tiba. Asikasikhoi.

Jam di rumahnya udah nunjukin jam tiga dan dia janjian sama Luhan jam empat.

Sehun yang emang udah rapi, langsung nyamperin ummanya yang lagi sibuk di dapur. Masak buat makan malem.

"Mma, duitnya mana?"

"Butuh berape Hun?"

"Gocap mak, buat kencan.."

"Lah duit gua aja tinggal goceng. Cukup gak?"

"Mak, tega bener ama anak sendiri. Goceng mah buat ongkos doang.."

"Kan ongkos angkot cuma tiga rebu Hun bolak balik, ntar pacar lu beliin aja teh kopa gelas sama sukro. Kalo gebetan lu kagak doyan sukro yaudah beliin cimol. Nah udah.."

"Mak -_- dikira Sehun mau kencan sama anak kambing.."

"Ya atuh gak papa kalo emang bener kencan sama anak kambing, biar lu ada yang bisa ngertiin."

Setdah. Sehun niat mau ngepret ummanya pake pantat panci, tapi si umma udah pasang tameng pake duit goceng. Alhasil Sehun mengurungkan niatnya.

Berhubung Sehun ada sisa duit jajannya sepuluh rebu, yaudah dia ambil aja duit pengasih ummanya. Lumayan buat nambah-nambah.

Dengan modal seadanya, diapun langsung pergi ke tempat janjian.

**©HUNHAN©**

Sehun sama Luhan lagi duduk di café, café ala Pak Haji Chen. Café yang Meja dan kursi disetting langsung berhadepan sama kaca ajaib. Kaca yang kalau disentuh langsung dateng makanannya. Kalau bahasa orang Indonesia sih Warteg. Nyeh.

Mereka belum pesen apa-apa. Sampai akhirnya seorang pelayan bername tag Xiumin nyamperin mereka.

"Pesen apa mas?"

"Es teh anget." ucap Sehun cepat.

"Kagak ada!"

"Ya udah, air putih pake es batu. Esnya yang banyak. Dua gelas."

"Makanannya?"

"Kagak, gua bawa bekel. Udah ah sono!"

Luhan bete setengah mati denger apa yang dipesen Sehun. Ngajak kencan tapi gak modal. Ganteng sih, tapi sama aja. Gak butuh deh tuh ganteng. Kak, Luhan gak matre kok serius. Realistis lah.

Sambil nunggu pesenan, Sehun ngeluarin maxtron chibinya mau update info terbaru bias. Sehun kan fonboy ceritanya, kakak. Jarinya ngetik kata 'Smash' di menu tag tumblr. Gaul. Baru mau download foto Bisma tapi gak jadi karena pelayan udah dateng bawa pesenan Sehun.

Sehun yang emang lagi kehausan + laper, langsung minum aernya sampe habis, sekalian es batunya dia cemil. Saoloh -_-

Luhan kedip-kedip liat Sehun. Kenapa Luhan gak mikir beribu kali tadi siang sebelum mengiyakan ajakan kencan hari ini. Agak menyesal.

Sehun yang merasa diliatin langsung menghentikan acara makannya. Gak gara-gara diliatin Luhan sih, emang makanannya udah habis.

Oke. Masuk ke jurus pertama.

"Lulu~ bapakmu hantu ya?"

"SIALAN!"

BUAGH!

Sehun kena libas tas ransel Luhan.

Padahal dalam bayangan Sehun begini;

"Lulu~ bapakmu hantu ya?"

"Kok tau?"

"Soalnya Lulu sering menghantui pikiranku."

Tapi ternyata gagal. Rasain!

Sehun muter otaknya. Lama banget sampe peradaban di bumi musnah.

"Lulu.."

"Iya?" Luhan seketika ngejawab sambil tersenyum tulus, aura kecantikannya bener-bener terpancar. Dan itu ngebuat Sehun menitikan air mata. Bukan karena terharu, tapi Luhan nginjek kaki Sehun. Mamaaak O_O

"Lulu tau kan, Lulu itu cantiiiiiiikkkk banget. Ibarat malaikat~"

"Malaikat apa Hun?" Tanya Luhan malu-malu.

Pipinya bersemu merah, terus berubah jadi ijo. DIKIRA LAMPU LALU LINTAS!

"Malaikat pencabut bulu hidung." ucap Sehun polos.

Luhan nangis kejer sambil bershower. Selain gak modal ternyata Sehun kelewat gubluk.

"Eh cup cup, udah dong jangan nangis ntar dikira Sehun ngapa-ngapain Lulu. Serius padahal Sehun niat ngapa-ngapain Lulu bukan sekarang."

"TTATT"

"Lulu, intinya Sehun suka sama Lulu.. Lulu mau gak jadi pacar Sehun?" Sehun menatap Lulu lekat, yang ditatap cuma tersenyum malu-malu. Gemes. Sampe-sampe Sehun udah gigitin kaos yang dipake Luhan. Maniak. Ya udah cari kamar, kenapa.

Luhan belum ngejawab. Dia terlalu bingung sama yang diucapin Sehun. Ini bener-bener dadakan.

"Mau."

"ASEKASEKHOI."

Sehun gak gila kok. Tadi sebelum berangkat udah minum taipinsan.

**©HUNHAN©**

Hubungan Sehun sama Luhan-pun udah berjalan selama setahun. Mereka juga udah sama-sama lulus. Luhan kepingin Sehun bener-bener serius sama hubungannya, dan berniatlah Luhan ngajak Sehun ke rumah. Memperkenalkan Sehun kepada ke dua orang tuanya.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG.

Sehun mencet bel rumah Luhan. Sebenernya antara norak dan masa kecil kurang bahagia. Denger kan mencetnya aja berkali-kali gitu. Tapi Sehun sudah mempelajari ini lama dari Baekhyun. Pacarnya Chanyeol. Walau beda sasaran. Lampu dan bel.

"Iya bentar~" Luhan menghentakkan kakinya kasar menuju pintu. Bel masih aja di tekan.

CEKLEK

Ternyata Sehun lagi nge-dj. Masih mencet-mencet rumah Luhan, soalnya di rumah Sehun belnya bukan kaya gini; kentongan, jadi ya agak kurang familiar. Astaga, Sehun hidup di jaman batu kayanya.

"Hun, masuk. Appa di dalem pengen ngomong noh!"

"Eh iya ayank."

Sesampainya di ruang makan, di sana sudah lengkap berkumpul keluarga besar Luhan. Besar soalnya ukurannya kaya raksasa. Tinggi-tinggi banget. Kapan umma sama appa Hun bisa tinggi kaya mereka ya Alloh. Batin Sehun berkecamuk.

"Siang, om.."

"Siang, duduklah."

Sehun narik kursi. Satu buat dia duduk, dan satu buat Luhan duduk.

Suasanapun tegang sampai akhirnya sang appanya Luhan berbicara.

"Kok telat?"

"Maaf, om saya terlambat. Tadi ada urusan di Amerika rapat dengan Barack Obama."

Ihik.

"Emangnya apa pekerjaan kamu?"

"Ah gak terlalu menjanjikan, saya cuma seorang pengusaha pesawat terbang."

OMO. Kris dan Tao –appa & ummanya Luhan- ngangguk-ngangguk. Antara seneng dan sedikit gak percaya. Gimana gak seneng, calon menantunya pengusaha pesawat terbang. Tapi juga curiga, tampang dungu kaya Sehun udah ketauan sering bohong. Poor Sehun.

"Lalu berapa penghasilanmu?" Tanya Tao penasaran. Kok... Nanyanya...

"Sedikit kok ya kalau dihitung penghasilan sebulan saya cuma cukup untuk menghidupi semua warga Seoul selama setahun."

WHOA. ASEKASEKHOI.

"Kamu ke sini naik apa?"

"Ferarri lamaku hehe."

HUWA. UWOOOUWOOO.

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh menjalin hubungan dengan anakku?"

"Tentu.. Menurut L?"

NGOK.

"Kau tidak punya pacar 'kan selain Luhan?"

"Tidak kok."

Kris semakin senang. Luhan tidak salah pilih ternyata.

"Kalau begitu, apa hobbymu?"

"Ngibulin orang, om."

"KELUAR KAMU DARI RUMAHKU!"

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

Apa ini -_- absurd ah. Kan udah bilang judulnya aja absurd. Maaf ya OOC parah. Terus pada terbully gitu serius gak ada niatan ke situ.. Yaudah, Sekian terima sumbangan muehehehe gak deh bohong kok. Review juseyo /bbuingbbuing (p'-'q)


End file.
